Bursting In an Instant
by SomethingLacking
Summary: Naruto closed his eyes in pain of the memories. He could still hear her cries of pain as Pain beat on her. He recalled how she looked crawling toward him, every inch of her bruised. The gentleness of her eyes as she stared in his, trying to free him from his imprisonment. The way her lips moved to form the words of her heart to him


**Bursting In an Instant.**

Kakashi rushed to bring Naruto back to the Village, seeing as the young hero was exhausted from all the fighting; Naruto couldn't even stand on his own feet. They flew through the forest and Naruto dozed in and out regaining some stamina. He smiled to himself realizing the accomplishment he had just overcome. It was short live, as the memories of the battle come flooding back to him at once. The look of her face, how determine it was, as she jumped in to defend him. Naruto closed his eyes in pain of the memories. He could still hear her cries of pain as Pain beat on her. He recalled how she looked crawling toward him, every inch of her bruised. The gentleness of her eyes as she stared in his, trying to free him from his imprisonment. The way her lips moved to form the words of her heart to him, and how soon after Pain chucked her across the battle field. Pain had killed her before his very eyes; Hinata had died to protect him.

"Is something the matter Naruto?" Kakashi asked slowing his pace, seeing as they were almost to the village. 

"No, just some loose end I'll have to deal with when I get back." Naruto said getting off his sensei's back.

"Are you talking about the Hinata Incident?" Kakashi questioned as they began to walk.

"What she did was reckless, she died, if Nageto didn't have change of heart she'd really be dead." Naruto growled under his breath as they come up to a huge crowd of people cheering his name. He made a quick survey of the crowd; she wasn't anywhere he could see. He continued to where Sakura waited for him.

"Naruto! You did it!" She said walking towards him to huge him when Naruto turned from her.

"HINATA!" He yelled out into the crowd.

It went quick for a minute until he heard "NARUTO!" come from the middle of the crowd. He squinted his eyes scanning where the voice came from. "NARUTO, I'M OVER HERE!" She yelled again this time jumping up and down waving. Naruto took off toward her in a dead sprint pushing through the crowd, Hinata doing the same trying to get herself to her beloved Naruto-Kun. They finally met, they stood five paces from one another in the middle of the crowd; everyone circled around them, whispering, waiting to see what was to happen. Hinata looked at him with all the confidence she could muster and Naruto stare back at her. His eyes never left her lavender ones while they stood there in silence. Slowly his eyes began to soften as he looked at the gentle girl in relief she was alright. Naruto closed the space between them and Hinata's blush grew as Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"You fool." He whispered into her ear.

"I regret nothing." She spoke softly, wrapping her own arms around Naruto, and he let out a low chuckle as he tightened his hold on her. 

"I regret that you got hurt." He voice was pained. Hinata pulled back from him too look him in the eyes. Lavender met with Azure. She stared into his eyes; there were traces of tears filling up his eyes, one escaped. Hinata smiled at the man she admired as she brought her hand up to whip it away with her fingers. Naruto smiled closing his eyes has he lend into her gentle touch, bring one of his own hands to hold hers on his cheek. "So this is what love feels like, huh?"

She gave a soft smile at his words and tilted her head slightly to the side. "N-Naruto-Kun." She stuttered and blushed has he opened his eyes slightly before the whole crowd went wild, bring them back to reality. Hinata flushed bright red and hid her face into Naruto chest, as he chuckled at her cuteness.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" The crowd roared to their hero.

Hinata looked up at Naruto in surprise of the out roar of their surroundings. Naruto smiled softly at the confused girl before he placed his fingers under her chin. Lavender eyes met with Azure colored ones again, but only briefly before Naruto began to lend toward the timid kunoichi. Hinata blushed, but lend into her hero, closing her eyes. Their noses touched, the audience was silent in inspection. Naruto lingered there and Hinata slow opened her eyes to see him watching her.

"Is it alright, I don't want to do anything you are not comfortable with." He whispered his right hand tangled in her bluish hair.

She flushed and lend up on her toes to connect her lips with his. Naruto made a noise of surprise have only kissed someone on mistake before, never for the sake of affection. Soon enough he settled comfortably and followed her lead in the kiss. The Shinobi around them went nuts, yelling and cheering on the couple, their close friends even started to wolf whistle. Hinata was a little disappointed when Naruto broke the kiss, but when she looked at him he was scratching the back of his head, flushed and embarrassed. Hinata giggled and Naruto was taken off guard by the girl's outburst of giggles. He eyed her and he joined in with her laughter. He looked at the woman before him that thought so highly of him, that loved him, and the first to notice him before anyone else. In his eyes she was the beautiful person he has even met.

"Thank you, Hinata. For everything…" 


End file.
